Chat Policy
Live Chat is a great place to chat with your Disney Channel Wiki friends, but there are some rules that should be followed when using chat. Rules Regular Chatting #Be kind to all in chat, even with your feelings towards them. #Please DO NOT give out personal information (full name, address, phone number) during your time in chat. Even though we try to keep it as safe as possible, we do not know who is actually behind that screen so be careful. #Please keep topics on a subject that everyone in chat is comfortable with. Subjects that are above an pg level do not need to be discussed. #Cyperbulling is a automatically DISMISSAL from chat and ban for 1 week. No one should make fun of anyone in chat, especially based on race, religion, sexual preferences and more. If someone is doing this to you, PLEASE message an admin so we can help it stop! #No inapporiate images, references, sayings or links in chat. This is a pg level chatroom. Anything rated R will be deleted and user will be banned for two weeks. #Cussing is not allowed in open chat. PG wiki, please. All curse words are banned. #No false idenities, come to chat as you. Do not try to act cool and be a celebrity or some sort (unless its is an OFFICIAL DC wiki event/game) #NO SPAMMING! Repeating things multiple times, drawing large pictures, or leaving huge blank spaces for fun/to distrub others in unexpectable and will cause you immediate banned for 3 days. #Keep your drama out of open chat. Do not argue within chat if others are present. You are not helping them out with your negitive vibes. Starting drama in chat will caused ban. #Just have fun and do you in chat. Private Chat #Rules here are slightly bent due to your preferances with you and the other users in chat. Spamming & Cyberbullying is still not allowed and will caused ban. #If someone is disturbing you in private chat, inform an admin or a fellow chatter so the situation can be handle quickly. Consequences If you break these rules, you will get a warning. If you continually break rules, you will be banned from chat for a certain length of time.If you get 3 warning you will get 1 kick from chat. If you get 2 kicks you will get a block. Some actions requrie an immediate block.You willl start with getting a 2 hour block every block from there will go up a day after you get another kick and the same sequence.Once you recive a block , kick , or warning you will get a meassage on your page and ALL STAFF WILL BE NOTIFIED . Chat Moderators This wiki has a lot of chat moderators. Their one and only job is to protect your safety, and they do this by ensuring that the rules are being followed. In order to do their job, they have two special tools: chat ban, and kick. If you're kicked you broke a rules, but can rejoin immediately after your kick. If you're blocked, it means that you broke a rule but can't return until a given date. Be sure to follow the rules and you won't ever have to do deal with any of those. If you have a question/complaint about a chat mod, you can always contact an !Category:Policies Category:Chat